<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Wake Up by Dreemurr00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588027">You Wake Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreemurr00/pseuds/Dreemurr00'>Dreemurr00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Torture, Vision of Hell, you die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreemurr00/pseuds/Dreemurr00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up,<br/>You Die,<br/>You wake up again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Wake Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this as a small horror story at 11:47 for school, but it's actually good, so I'm giving it to you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up.<br/>
An endless black void surrounds you once more.<br/>
You feel a beast, ceaselessly prowling in the dark.<br/>
You cannot speak. You cannot feel. You are not alone.<br/>
Where are you? A dark wood? A cold cave? Where ever you are, you have a monster.<br/>
Who is there? Do you see the flick of a canine tail in the void?<br/>
What do you want? The void is crushing you.<br/>
There is no floor to hold you. You fall.<br/>
There are no walls to protect you. You cry.<br/>
There is a force that feels like it is choking you.<br/>
You do not feel, you do not see, it is as though the void is within you.<br/>
An endless mass of shadows pouring from a source long consumed.<br/>
You finally feel again. The choking at your throat.<br/>
Another pain blossoms from your chest. You have been impaled.<br/>
You see once again, the fleeting presence of an abomination just out of reach.<br/>
It’s hiding in the dark, teeth and claws soaked in blood.<br/>
It toys with its food.<br/>
There is no escape for you, it is in your soul, in your heart.<br/>
You breathe. It is cold. The endless space closes in and you barely have room to struggle.<br/>
No voice calls to you. There are no mourners.<br/>
There is no body when the beast finishes with you. You’ve kept it caged, you cannot control it.<br/>
You rise, impossible heat forcing you upwards.<br/>
You stop.<br/>
There is no crash, no collision.<br/>
There is no body when they check for you.<br/>
You rise once more.<br/>
The endless field of darkness surrounding you once more.<br/>
Do you scream? Do you cry?<br/>
Forced to suffer a fate worse than death just because some monster wants to play.<br/>
There are no walls. Your body collapses.<br/>
There is no roof. The torrential downpour slams into you like bullets from an old pistol.<br/>
Is there a reason?<br/>
You see the beast in full. The massive form sprawled, batting at you like a cat toy.<br/>
What has wished for you to suffer like this?<br/>
The clock chimes ten. There is a rope in the air.<br/>
You choke, pulled endlessly up by a new beast.<br/>
The clock screams eleven. There is a pistol on the table.<br/>
All you can think of is when it will end.<br/>
The clock finally stops ticking. You see nothing. You are choked. You are bleeding. You can only wish for someone to finish you off.<br/>
The first beast returns, jumping at you from a floor you cannot see.<br/>
The second beast holds you in the air, just a toy in their game.<br/>
You feel a sharp pain.<br/>
You look down.<br/>
You are missing legs.<br/>
You scream silently into the void around you.<br/>
The clock ticks again, just as tormenting as the last time it did.<br/>
You spin around, seeing everything and nothing at the same time.<br/>
The void stretches and compresses.<br/>
You fail to wake up.<br/>
The endless field of darkness surrounding you once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>